


Conflit miner de Io [FR]

by Loulou_from_TRAPPIST



Category: TerraGenesis (Video Game)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST/pseuds/Loulou_from_TRAPPIST





	Conflit miner de Io [FR]

[Démarrage AIHT, Artificial Intelligence for History Teaching]  
Grand conflit minier de Io 2648.

Durant l'époque de la grande colonisation, les quatre factions s'établissaient peu à peu sur les différents mondes et lunes du système solaire, que ce soit pour un intérêt stratégique, financier ou idéologique, 25 corps se sont retrouvée sous les étendards des êtres Humain.  
Leur répartition était plus ou moins hétérogène, en effet, la corporation Horizon, exploitant les mondes pour leurs ressources, s'est établit sur les mondes d'une grande valeur marchande : Mercure, Cérès, Io, Obéron et Pluton.  
Les Fils d'Héphaïstos quant à eux se sont principalement installés sur les lunes des géantes gazeuses, notamment la lune de Jupiter, Io.

Car vous savez sans doute qu'aujourd'hui Io est partagée entre les Fils et Horizon grâce à un accord trans-faction signée sur place, cependant ce partage n'a été posé qu'en ultimatum à la vue des événements qui ce sont déroulés à cette période. Et nous allons l'étudier plus en détail aujourd'hui.

Il faut savoir que depuis l'alliance et la coopération de la corporation avec les Filles de Gaia, les relations entre ces derniers et les Fils d'Héphaïstos ce sont énormément dégradées. Toutefois mise à part une mauvaise réputation médiocre et une moindre considération de la part des Fils, les axes commerciaux, interactions sociales et échanges d'intérêt et de biens divers ont continués entre les deux factions.  
il s'agissait alors principalement de ressources minières et de matériaux de construction revendu par la corporation, et cette situation semblait convenir aux deux intéressés. Les choses ont évolués au 25ème siècle lorsque les Fils alors installés sur Io, commencèrent à revendre leur excédent minier afin de financer la construction de leurs infrastructures en orbite. Horizon tolérait très mal que ses clients les plus importants exercent également un commerce de ressource dans le système solaire.

Les Fils étaient au courant de cet embarras mais ne souhaitaient pas entrer en conflit avec leur principal fournisseur, leur volonté était innocente, ils proposèrent leurs ressources minérales et leur soufre ainsi qu'autres éléments chimiques utiles à tout le système solaire, ils proposèrent même un axe avec la colonie d'Europe, gouvernée par les Filles.  
La corporation se retrouva en position de faiblesse, car le soufre extrait des mines et récupéré à la sortie de certains volcans en activité se revendent plus chère sur le marché et connait un succès important car il possède de nombreuses applications dans différents domaines de chimie, d'ingénierie et de thermophysique.  
En effet le soufre, en plus d'être utilisé pour produire un puissant catalyseur de réaction chimique, l'acide sulfurique, est également un ingrédient fondamental à utiliser dans la génétique car il est la base de deux acides aminés utiles pour créer de nombreuses protéines vitales, il possède également des utilisations dans le domaine médicales, agricole, ménager et dans certains soins corporels.

Horizon tenta alors de récupérer une part des ressources en proposant le rachat de certains sites d'exploitation majeurs, requêtes systématiquement refusées par les habitants de Io. Cet épisode marqua le début de tensions grandissantes entre les deux factions, allant de messages mensonges aux fausses rumeurs concernant les produits, et parfois même des sabotages d'installations. Aucune riposte des Fils ne fut ordonnée face à ces affronts, car il savait que ses clients leur étaient fidèles et surtout, ils savaient qu'Horizon jalousait la production, même certaines des colonies de Gaia soutenaient les Fils, dans l'anonymat cependant.  
Les Fils restèrent vaillant et pacifiques pour deux raisons : Premièrement ils savaient que ça ternirait l'image d'Horizon qui s'acharne sur eux, secondement car cela énervait d'autant plus la corporation que son rival ne réagisse pas, l'un des directeurs de mine soufrière dira même cette célèbre citation "l'ignorance est la pire des insultes".  
Cependant en 2580 un vaisseau mère Horizon, plus précisément un modèle IV de dernière générations en provenance des usines de Mercure, se mit en orbite autour de la Lune sans prévenir. Les événements étaient soudainement devenus critiques car les vaisseaux mères, et surtout ceux d'Horizon sont conçu pour subvenir à toute sorte de situations, que se soit d'un support en nourriture à un enseignement supérieur, en passant par des hôpitaux d'urgences et.. une flotte de combat.

Le véritable danger des vaisseaux Horizon est leur modules universels, ils sont conçus avec une armatures centrale à laquelle peut être fixé différents modules spécifiques de façon simple et personnalisable, octroyant à ces derniers une universalité et une adaptation à toute les situations en fonctions des besoins. La crainte des habitants de Io était alors que le vaisseau mère soit uniquement équipé de modules d'équipage, de hangar à vaisseau et d'équipement militaire.  
Le ton adopté par la corporation changea radicalement et en orbite la faction soumit trois choix aux Fils : Ils pouvaient choisir de léguer quelques mines à la corporation; Horizon a proposé de racheter la planète entière à un prix techniquement largement supérieur à sa valeur marchande théorique, ou la corporation se l'approprie par la force.  
Cet événement surprit tout le monde, même aujourd'hui nous ne sommes pas sûr du déclencheur de décisions aussi radicales, en effet plusieurs raisons font que cette attitude est contre productive, une preuve ouverte d'hostilité ternirait radicalement sa réputation et son poids au conseil des factions, de plus racheter la planète entière est une manoeuvre absurde et illogique, enfin, la guerre ouverte entraînerait les autres factions et pourrait s'avérer catastrophique car les moyens impliqués comprennent la totalité des grands corps du système solaire.

La supposition retenue aujourd'hui est la même que celle de cette époque, le directeur de Mercure a prit l'affaire personnellement et souhaitait revendiquer la planète, non plus pour un objectif financier mais pour un objectif personnel.  
Quoi qu'il en soit les Fils refusèrent catégoriquement tous les choix imposés par ce qui était alors l'envahisseur, le résultat fut sans surprise l'éclatement d'une guerre entre les factions, due à l'augmentation progressive des tensions accentuées par le sabotage et les autres attaques indirectes orchestrées par Horizon.  
La décision d'entrée en guerre fut prononcée par un co-dirigeant de Io après qu'Horizon ait tenté de provoquer une explosion dans le port spatial de la capital, dont tout un pan était utilisé pour le transport de marchandise vers l'espace. Le bilan fut meilleur que les prévisions, les espions devaient placer 17 bombes dans le port pour en détruire 48% et rendre inutilisable la chaîne d'expédition de marchandise. Heureusement la sécurité, qui était justement renforcée en prévision de tels incidents a pu en neutraliser 14, les 3 restantes ont cependant détonnées, détruisant deux chaines d'acheminement des matériaux et un vaisseau de transport lourd, avec la totalité de l'équipage.  
Un bilan de 27 morts et 42 blessés et l'équivalent de 750000c de dommage. A ce moment la situation prit une tout autre tournure, les Fils d'Héphaïstos déclarèrent la guerre ouverte à Horizon, parallèlement les autorités des différents mondes des autres factions sont averti et reçoivent des retransmission en direct des dégâts subits par les installations ainsi qu'une liste des agressions commises à leur encontre.

La réponse des Fils était simple, en plus de se défendre contre leur agresseurs ils souhaitaient rallier les autres factions à leur cause pour les aider. Immédiatement l'UNSA demanda une réunion au conseil, à mesure que les Fils énoncèrent les faits la liste créée pour évaluer la pénalité à l'encontre d'Horizon s'allongeait et le représentant de la faction ne pu avoir de droit à la parole avant la fin de l'énumération.  
Les faits déterminant en faveur des Fils étaient notamment qu'ils sont parfaitement dans leur droit d'exploiter et revendre les ressources de leur planète, que jamais ils n'ont répondu agressivement face aux agressions et surtout que pendant cette période jamais il ne les ont dénoncés.  
Un vote a été instauré pour décider de l'avenir de la faction, les représentant devaient choisir entre le bannissement de la faction du conseil, ce qui la priverait de nombreux droits ainsi que du traité de Mars ou la conservation du siège à condition de se voir attribuer de lourdes restrictions. L'UNSA savait que laisser durer le conflit provoquerait une catastrophe similaire aux différentes guerres mondiales rencontrées sur Terre durant le 20ème et 21ème siècle, mais dans des proportions largement pires. Au moment du vte toutefois la surprise fut générale lorsque les Filles de Gaia ET les Fils d'Héphaïstos votèrent blanc. Gaia était l'alliée officielle de la corporation, son vote pourrait compromettre cette précieuse relation, cependant les Fils n'avaient visiblement aucune raison de faire cela, le conseillé répondit simplement que.. 

"Les Fils n'en veulent pas à Horizon pour leur affront, nous comprenons les raisons de vos décisions, sachez que nous cherchons simplement à nous défendre et de nous protéger de vous et j'espère que vous le comprenez. Je ne souhaite pas perdre mon temps ici à débattre de votre avenir, pour moi ça n'a aucun sens de décider de votre départ ou non, la seule chose que je veux est que vous cessiez votre attaque. Je vous promet qu'il n'y a pas de représailles, les Fils jurent par l'admiration, pas la destruction."

Ces quelques mots ont suffit à laisser les conseiller sans voix, et après quelques minutes de réflexions, le représentant d'Horizon accepta la sanction et se retira demander l'annulation de l'attaque sur Io. La représentante de Gaia acquiesça et se retira également, visiblement confuse par le retournement de situation. Le représentant des Fils demanda au conseiller de l'administration des nations de se retirer également, ce dernier leva la séance.

Cependant les choses étaient déjà trop tard de l'autre côté de la ceinture d'astéroïde, l'attaque de la corporation avait déjà commencée et les doutes des habitants de Io se sont révélés véridiques, le vaisseau mère était configuré pour un assaut à échelle planétaire, des centaines de croiseurs légers étaient entrain de se positionner pour attaquer les avants postes minier et des intercepteurs lourds protégeaient le vaisseau mère.  
D'abord impressionnés par leur force de frappe, les chefs militaires des différentes Lunes, appelés les marteaux d'Héphaïstos, ont su rapidement répliqués en envoyant leur croiseurs de guerres vers le vaisseau de la corporation, l'attaque était déjà préparée depuis longtemps car les différents bâtiments de guerre s'étaient déjà mobilisés au point L3 du système Jupiter-Io, cachés derrière la planète depuis les premières agression d'Horizon. La bataille qui s'en suivit fut rude, les installations de défense au sol de Io pilonnaient les croiseurs à porté pour défendre les mines pendant que les vaisseaux lourds en orbite tentaient de percer les défenses autour du vaisseau mère. après 20 minutes de conflit des chasseurs des Filles sont également intervenues pour appuyer Horizon. Appelés les épines de Gaia ses chasseurs sont conçus pour neutraliser des installations importantes en peu de temps grâce à leur vitesse importante, leur système de furtivité et surtout leur armement principalement composé d'EMP leur permettant de neutraliser les systèmes électriques.

Les conseillés se sont de nouveau réunit en catastrophe après 50 minutes, le temps d'être mit au courant de la situation, immédiatement le conseiller de l'UNSA accusa le représentant de la corporation de trahison, cependant il expliqua que le lancement de l'opération était déjà en cours au moment où la flotte a été contactée et qu'à présent il est trop tard pour empêcher l'invasion, seules les Filles pouvaient encore se retirer du conflit, ce qu'elles fit après en avoir reçu l'ordre par leur représentante.  
La seule option était alors de regarder avec impuissance la foudre de guerre s'abattre autour de Io.

C'est après deux heures de massacre que la bataille cessa. Un bilan catastrophique avec 46% des soldats d'Héphaïstos morts ou gravement blessés contre 78% pour Horizon, la faute à l'explosion du module de stockage de l'armement lourd du vaisseau mère qui le coupa en deux et tua les 3/4 de l'équipage à bord. Un retraite d'urgence fut engagée par Horizon et il a été demandé aux Fils de ne surtout pas les suivre, le conflit était terminé.  
6300 épaves de vaisseaux de toutes tailles appartenant aux trois factions flottaient au dessus des mines de Io et certaines s'écrasaient à la surface, l'une des mines a totalement été rasée et une autre partiellement. Pour le conseil cette victoire n'en était pas réellement une, et eux même ne savaient alors pas réellement quoi faire à ce moment.

Après que le dirigeant de Io ai contacté le conseil pour annoncer les faits, les décisions ont finalement commencée à être prises. Le directeur de Mercure responsable de l'attaque fut destitué et condamné pour trahison et violation des accords de Mars, les échanges entre les Filles de Gaia et la corporation Horizon ont été interrompu pendant 2 ans, réduisant considérablement le gain financier des mondes de la faction durant cette période. Enfin, la planète Io fut interdite d'accès aux factions durant 3 ans, durée nécessaire au nettoiement des épaves en orbite et à la reconstruction des infrastructures détruites, à l'exception de l'UNSA qui devait aider les Fils dans ces tâches à leur frais. Une volonté du conseillé de l'administration spatial qui désirait se sentir impliqué en aidant les cibles du conflit, là où il ne pouvait rien faire quad celui-ci se passait.

Le dernier retournement de situation se déroula 4 ans après les faits, le conseillé des Fils d'Héphaïstos demanda une audience dans le but de réclamer l'autorisation d'inclure une colonie à l'étendard d'Horizon sur Io, afin d'y léguer quelques mines secondaires. Ce choix étonnant est justifié par le conseillé comme un acte indépendant de sa volonté, né d'un vote et d'une volonté des Habitants de Io eux-même. Ils pensent que le partage de ressource sur cette Lune permettrait non seulement de renouer des liens avec la corporation et permettrait d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ainsi que leur accorder une seconde chance, mais en plus cela contribuerait à créer une nouvelle alliance puissante entre les deux factions.  
Très surprit, le représentant de la corporation hésita longuement avant de décréter que cette initiative pourrait en effet être très bénéfique pour les deux partis, et ajoute que personnellement cela le rendrait fier de renouer des liens avec les Fils d'Héphaïstos.  
Naturellement quelques conditions étaient imposées. Entre autre la Lune serait toujours la propriété des Fils, les colonies léguées à Horizon seront sous la supervision du dirigeant de Io, les marchandises importées et exportées de la planète seront systématiquement contrôlées et les Fils s'engageront à bâtir les nouvelles cités et avant-postes de la corporation, mais ces installations reviendront à leurs frais.

Sans hésiter le représentant d'Horizon accepta, demanda à ce retirer et transmit immédiatement les nouvelles directives aux directeurs des différents mondes de l'organisme. Voilà comment s'est terminé le conflit minier de Io de 2648 et c'est ainsi qu'en l'espace de deux décennies ce qui étaient à l'heure actuelle le plus important conflit spatial de l'Humanité à laissé place à une nouvelle alliance maintenant à son apogée.  
Aujourd'hui avec une population de 60 millions d'Habitants et une mixité incluant 65% de Fils d'Héphaïstos, 35% de membres d'Horizon, 7% de réfugiés de l'UNSA et 3% de Filles de Gaia, Io est une lune minière du système solaire externe, tournant autour de Jupiter et dont le passé tumultueux a permit de la hisser au sommet du domaine socio-économique inter-mondiale, de-par son histoire et ses ressources.

Fin du cours, merci de votre attention.  
[[Fin du document archivé]]


End file.
